Fire and Ice
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: A DracoGinny fic.  Draco is known for chasing the girls...but when he tires of the easy prey, who will he go after next?  And how will she feel about it?


A/N- My first Draco and Ginny fic! I hope everyone likes it! This was a songfic, but I had to remove the lyrics. However, I am borrowing the title from the Pat Benatar song.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to good ol' JK Rowling (if all you reviewers knew just how often I've written this disclaimer…) and I don't own the title to Pat Benatar's _Fire and Ice_, that belongs to her and her record label. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Fire and Ice**

Ginny Weasley gave a faint scowl in the direction of the white-blond haired young man. He was chatting Pansy Parkinson up. Again. This wasn't the first time that he wouldn't be alone at night. The red haired girl found herself wondering how he got away with having so many girls night after night in his dorm. Then again, Ginny also wondered if Pansy knew that it was "girls" and not "girl."

Ginny gathered her books from the table before her and walked quietly from the library. She didn't want Madame Pince on her case or anything. It was bad enough seeing him with her. As she passed by Draco Malfoy's table, she heard Pansy make a faintly implied comment about making some "permanent arrangements" about their relationship. Lord, she wanted him to propose to her!

That was never going to happen.

Of course, the youngest Weasley thought as she rounded the corner on her way to the Gryffindor Common Room, she couldn't deny the fact that the bastard was cute. No, he wasn't cute. He was _hot_. And even that didn't cover it. She longingly found herself wishing that she was in Pansy's place tonight, but instantly felt guilty from the thought.

A Weasley should never be caught in bed of a Malfoy. Her brothers had given her that rule. But still, in his bed would be a nice place to be. Behind her, she heard Draco and Pansy leave the library as well. Both were laughing, and Ginny knew what their next agenda was.

Did she know just how much of a scoundrel this boy was?

Oh, he sickened her! But just as much as he sickened her, she couldn't help but feel the attraction. Hell, even Parvati and Lavender thought he was hot. Every girl in this school both loved and hated Draco Malfoy. They had too, unless they were a lesbian.

Ginny found herself stopping in mid-step. She had heard a creaky door open and close as quietly as possible. She decided to see if it was what she thought it was. Turning, she made her way up the wall to the broom closet that was just two doors down from the library. Inside, she could hear her.

"Draco…oh, Draco…" Pansy's moaned, trying to keep her voice down.

It was all Ginny could do to suppress a sound of disgust. She turned again and hurried back to Gryffindor tower, all the way guiltily wishing she were in Pansy's place.

Did she know that it wasn't going to last?

-------

It was the next morning, and Draco was as arrogant as ever. Ginny could hear him brag about his "score" with Pansy to the other Slytherin boys. But then, she overheard something peculiar.

"I'm bored with her," Draco said, suppressing a yawn.

"Really?" Goyle asked stupidly.

Draco sneered at him, but only sighed. "Yes, really. Instead, I've decided to set my sights on someone else…"

Ginny was shocked to see that his and his companions eyes had fallen on her. She quickly looked down at the paper she held in her hands. The prospect of Draco pursuing her interest both excited and angered her. Oh, how she wished it were true!

She stood and made to exit the Great Hall. She had just made it out the doors when she heard that delightful little Slytherin call her name.

"Ginny," Draco called. "Wait up!"

It was so strange to hear him call her by her first name and not "Weasley." It was almost pleasant. She turned.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she said.

He gave her a dashing smile. "Now, just a second. Call me Draco," he said.

"Are you on some sort of potion?"

He laughed. What a wonderful sound…

"I want to offer you my help," he said. "I heard that you are struggling in your new Ancient Runes class. I thought that I might tutor you. After all, I did make the highest grade in the class."

This was true. He had even made higher than Hermione…but only by a point or two.

"Alright, when and where do you want to meet?" Ginny asked, knowing that he had no intention of actual tutoring. This might be fun.

"After hours…down in one of the unused dungeon classrooms," he said.

-------

Ginny had dressed her best, at the same time as being as innocent as possible. She had decided to play out the "school girl" look. She had worn her skirt, white button up shirt, and even the school tie--only she put her own twist on the whole thing. She had put on her make-up ever so carefully. She pulled her long red hair back in pigtails. She had rolled up the sleeves of the shirt and had worn knee high, white netted socks with black heeled shoes that made a faint clicking noise in the halls as she walked to the unused room at the end of the dungeon corridor.

Draco was sitting quietly inside. He had also dressed his best. Completely in black leather, his blond hair ungelled. He seemed shocked by her appearance when she entered the room. He stood from his seat and looked her up and down.

"You look good," he said with a throaty purr.

"Let's study," she said, taking a slow step toward him.

He smiled. This is what he had been expecting. Innocent Ginny. However, her next moved took him off his guard.

She threw herself forward and kissed him full on the lips. He grabbed her shoulders and held her at arms length.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Isn't this what you wanted? Another "score" on your "board"?" Ginny asked.

He stepped back from her. She smiled.

"What? No fun if I'm willing? That's what I thought. See you around, _Draco_," she said, turning on heel and leaving.

-------

In the morning, Ginny congratulated herself by telling Hermione all about the night before. They had quite a good laugh about that.

"Don't tell Ron, though. He won't find it anywhere near as funny," the youngest Weasley said.

"I know. And I'm sure you know that Malfoy won't stop now, right?" Hermione said in return.

"I know. This is going to be fun," Ginny giggled.

"Careful, Ginny," Hermione warned. "You don't want to end up like him."

"Don't worry. I just want to give him a taste of his own medicine."

She sought Draco out after breakfast. She found him in the hall outside Potions.

"Morning, Draco," she cooed at him. "Sleep well?"

He turned. His mouth was twisted into an uneasy, yet sarcastic, grin.

"Fine. You?" he said.

"Could've been better, huh?" she said. "See you tonight?"

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Sure."

She nodded and walked slowly away, making sure to sway just right.

-------

They met in the same place night after night. In fact, both Ginny and Draco found themselves looking forward to their little rendezvous. Even if nothing ever happened. It was basically the same every night. Ginny would tease, Draco would respond. Draco would tease, Ginny would laugh. Until one night, Draco got too close.

They were sitting next to one another before their Ancient Runes textbooks. Then Ginny felt something cold on her leg that was getting steadily warmer. She pushed her stool back to find Draco's hand as the culprit.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Come on, you know you want to. Just as much as I do," he said, though he made no move toward her.

Ginny scoffed, insulted. She hopped off her stool and placed her hands on her hips.

"And how in the world would you know when I "wanted it"?" she asked.

Standing up to her, he said, in a low whisper, "Because I've seen that look in the other girls' eyes, but never that intense. Why don't you just give in? I already have. Come on, Ginny…"

He placed his hand at the base of her neck. She slapped it away.

"Bastard," she muttered.

And she turned and left. Behind her, she heard Draco say, "You want it more than I thought!"

He was right! But not as right as he thought he was! Ginny did want him…but all of him, not just the sex. She wanted him, at the very least, as a boyfriend. She made it through her classes the next day, but only barely. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Finally, she made it back to Gryffindor Tower. There, she found Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender gathered around a table.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, approaching them.

"A gift, Ginny," Hermione said, stepping aside so the red head could see clearly.

A dozen roses in a glass vase shaped like two swans. Ginny took the card off the front and read, "_Dearest Ginny, these are enchanted roses. Same time, same place?_"

He hadn't signed it "Love Draco" or anything like that. Simply, "Draco." Huh.

Ginny also knew what enchanted roses were. When the lights were shut off, the droplets of dew on the flowers glowed, and the buds released a wonderful, powerful scent.

"From Malfoy?" Hermione asked in hushed tones.

Ginny nodded, all the time wondering if Pansy had received the same gift once.

Ginny met Draco, same time, same place. However, she found quite a surprise waiting for her. On the table where they usually sat was another bouquet of enchanted roses, with another note. She picked it up and read, "_Dear Ginny, upstairs._"

Ginny shook her head and noticed something she hadn't before. Dew droplets from the roses were on the floor, glowing because all the lights in the castle were out. She followed the droplets up out of the dungeon all the way to the seventh floor. The trail led direction to a room with a cherry wood carved door. She knew what this room was.

"The Room of Requirement," she said, sighing and pushing the door open.

Inside, Draco was sitting in a high-backed chair in front of a handsome, roaring fire. What really got Ginny was that there was no bed in sight. He turned and smiled when she entered the room.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly. He seemed to be hurt by her tone of voice.

"Ginny, let me explain something to you," he said, walking toward her.

"Yeah, what?" she asked.

"When I first invited you to that tutoring session, well, all I wanted from you was--"

"Sex," Ginny cut in. Draco nodded.

"I will admit it. However, you're the only girl that has taken me more than two nights to bed. In fact, it's been at least two weeks, and you still haven't succumbed. I must say, I admire that. But there's something else…"

"Yes?" Ginny asked. Draco wasn't putting on any suave moves or anything. He seemed to be genuine.

"I think…no, I know, that I love you for what you've done," he said.

"What _I've_ done? What have I done?" she asked.

"It drove me crazy, Ginny, that any girl could turn me down so coldly…so teasingly. But I love it. I've never met a girl with a backbone like yours. Ginny, I want to make a commitment. To you. Date me," he said.

Ginny laughed. She knew he was serious, but she could help it. She never pictured Draco Malfoy to be as blunt as "date me."

"Really? Honestly? No more sleeping around? You're ready to admit that you have one girlfriend and only one?"

"Yes!"

Ginny grinned.

"I knew you'd come around. Now, let's head back to the dungeons."

Draco seemed perplexed by this.

"Why?"

Ginny only winked.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so what did you think? I really, really liked this! This was great! Okay, enough of that. How did you like it? Please R & R! Thanks! 


End file.
